


Help

by BlueEyedAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: Something that popped in to my head.





	

Dean watch's Mr Novak write tomorrow's lesson plan on the blackboard. Wiping away tears.

'Mr Novak'. Dean walk's into the classroom.

Mr Novak turns around.  
"Dean? Did you forget something?"

'No...I...I..'

"Are you in trouble? Did you do something Dean?

'I... I'm p.. pregnant' . Dean whispers

"Oh. Um are you sure?"

'I took the test. It had two line's. Two bold line's. It said it can take 2 minute's. It happened instantly.'

"You should tell your parents Dean and the father."

'I can't my dad would flip out. I..I have to... I have to get an abortion. He can't know. He think's I'm straight.'

"Dean I'm your teacher I can't take you to get an abortion. I'm only allowed to tell you to visit the nurse or tell your family."

'My boyfriend hit's me. If he found out he would kill me. No one can know this.'

"Dean you need to see a doctor"

"Dean I can't. That's your responsibility. You make the choice . It's your future. I can't tell you what to do. I could lose my job."

'I hate you.'

Dean runs out of the classroom. He keeps running until he's home. All the way to the bathroom he shares with his brother. Throwing up everything he ate that day.


End file.
